Mikaelis
Mikaelis is an "retired" Republic commando turned Mandalorian. Now a bounty hunter and Commander in the Mandalorian Guild Being a clone trooper, Mikaelis, designated RC-1145, was "born" on Kamino in 32 BBY. He was of the those selected for commando training before "birth", and grew up into what became Zeta squad. His squad was trained by Cuy'val Dar member Mij Gilamar, and from this, has basic medical knowledge. Zeta Squad Zeta squad was an odd bunch of commandoes. The squad leader, known as "Dark" had armor with a high contrast black and white design, which supported his personality well, as he had a great sence of humor, but yet was serious most of the time. The tech expert of the squad,"Bravo," wore armor of complete black, minus his helmet, which sported a design colored Tan. Although he made constant jokes, most of them could only get himself to laugh. The explosives expert of the squad was called "Grim." He was, in fact, a very grim commando. However, there was one thing that separated him from most other commandoes, let alone clones. That was that he was artistic, sketching in what little free time, and designing the armor pattern of his squad. The markman of the squad was Mikaelis, who at the time was known as "Griffon." He wasn't the best sniper out of his training company of commandoes, but what he lacked in skill with a single weapon, he made up for with his proficiency to be accurate with almost every weapon he picked up. His armor design was a crimson red with blue marking. Zeta squad served with honor though out the Clone Wars, with multiple high risk operations completed sucessfully, earning the squad respect of many other commando squads. That was until thier 21st mission, on day 624 of the war, which ended in disaster. The mission involved a raid on a separatist facility of unknown use on the planet Alliga. As the commandoes transport came near thier landing zone, it was discoverd and shot down. The pilot and all commandoes survived the crash; however, Bravo, Dark, and the pilot all suffered multiple fractures and broken bones, making evading the seps, who knew where they crashed, even harder. After a two weeks, only Grim and Griffon where still alive, the others either dieing from the multiple engagements with the separatists forces. The two remaining commandoes finally escaped after hijacking a separatist transport. Freedom and loss After the two commandoes escaped life as soldiers of the republic, they needed credits, and what better way than to do what they've done all thier lives, except this time they would get paid. After altering thier armor, getting different helmets, and changing thier look so that they didn't look like clones. They became mercenaries, working for anyone who would pay well, including the Republic and CIS. Working for both sides could only last so long though. Both sides seemed to figure it out at the same time, both tracking the commandoes to thier base of operations, and both sending a battalion to deal with them. The Republic, however, sent two jedi to accompany thier troopers. The CIS arrived first, which costs them. By the time the Republic showed up, the droids had lost 1/3rd of thier unit. The battle lasted four more hours. It finally came down to the two jedi, three troopers, and the ex-special forces troopers. The jedi rushed the commandoes while the troopers provided suppresive fire. Hand to hand fighted followed, as the jedi and commandoes fought over the lightsabers. One saber was knocked away, which gave an opening for the jedi. One of them used the force to pull the saber to them, then activated it right into the abdomin of a commando. The dying soldier grabbed onto the jedi, pulled him close to him, and raised his hand up to both of thier faces. He was holding something, a small, silver sphere. Both Jedi and commando where killed instantly, the new helmet of the commando not up to par with the old, was shredded by the blast. Mikaelis used the distraction caused by the loss of his comrade to bring his fist right into the face of the jedi with enough force to break his jaw. Both men ended up on the ground, Mikaelis on top, unrelenting with his fists. By the time the troopers who where outside made it to the building, the jedi was unrecognisable. They saw the mercenary who just killed a jedi with his fists walk to his downed comrade, remove his helmet, and cut out a piece of armor the fallen mercenary. The troopers stood, dumbfounded in shock. The man they just fought was a clone, even with dyed hair the troopers could tell. They looked at eachother, and seemed to come to an agreement without saying a single word. The troopers left, decided that it wasn't worth killing the soldier who just literally beat a jedi to death. Category:Clones Category:Clone Commando Category:Male Characters Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Member